


favorites

by sundae_serenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: Green thinks he's secured the upper hand, but Red gets some payback of his own.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Green pats the small spot in front of him on the bed. “C’mere. Sit.”

Red stills in the doorway. That's suspicious. Green’s expression is steeped in ambiguity, his smile enigmatic and teasing. Red doesn’t know what he’s in for, so he proceeds cautiously. He takes a single step into the room...and changes his mind immediately. There’s something about Green’s stare. He’s not sure about it. All the trust in the world isn’t enough with that devious smile plastered on Green’s face.

“Whoa— _Red!”_ Green calls to Red’s back. “I just want to hold you. C’mon!”

Yeah, like Red believes that, but the desperation in Green’s voice keeps him from taking another step in retreat. It’s going to be a lot more than holding, and Red’s not necessarily against it, but he’s unsure if he’s in the mood to put up with Green’s petty games and attitude. Although, there’s always a way he can put a stop to that.

Fine. He turns and walks back into the bedroom. He closes the door too, since Green’s being so fucking obvious.

Green’s downright beaming when Red sits on the bed. He moves his left leg aside and makes sure there’s ample room for him.

Red scoots until he’s in the correct spot between Green’s legs and arms wrap around his waist almost immediately. Green leans forward until his chest is pressed against Red’s back. His chin is placed upon Red’s right shoulder, and there, his grin is even more unbearable than before. The kiss to Red’s cheek is nice, though.

“See?” Green squeezes him once around the waist to show his goodwill. “This is all I wanted to do.”

Red turns his head slightly and raises a brow.

Green doesn’t see it. His eyes are closed. “Yup. This is it.”

Hm.

And that _is_ it. For longer than Red would’ve thought, Green keeps his position and holds Red around the middle. He snuggles close and doesn’t do anything else. They sit there, contently quiet. Red gradually begins to relax in his husbands’ arms. He closes his eyes and leans more of his weight back against Green, who doesn’t seem to have a problem supporting him.

It’s almost enough to cause him to fall asleep; Green peppers his shoulder with sweet kisses, he gently encourages Red to lean further back, he moves his right hand under Red’s shirt—

Red blearily opens his eyes. He’s aware of a few things, the most prevalent being that Green is so terrible at hiding his true intent from him. That might’ve worked when they were dating, but now Red’s seen every trick Green tries to pull. The next is that Green’s hand stays against Red’s stomach for a quick second before it inches further up to Red’s chest.

The third and final thing is that Green’s taken to nosing at Red’s earlobe, breathing out hot puffs of air that make Red flush for little reason. He lazily moves his hands to Green’s knees. Green takes that as a signal to move his left hand and ruck up Red’s shirt to his chin.

Gentle air hits Red’s skin, but the temperature doesn’t disquiet him. He looks down at what Green is, undoubtedly, looking at. He tells Red as much when both of his hands swiftly grab his chest.

“This is all I wanted to do,” Green whispers close. His fingers splay and he grabs what fat he can, gripping it tightly. It all won’t fit in the palm of his hands, but that doesn’t stop Green from trying. He pushes Red’s tits together and watches raptly. His fingers leave red imprints behind, greedy streaks that ache for more. Green repeats the process again and again, never getting tired of the way Red’s body moves and reacts to every little thing he’s doing.

Red’s breathing quickens as he’s shamelessly played with. He nearly bites his tongue when Green grabs a nipple between his right thumb and index finger and _pinches_. Red jerks in Green’s arms, clenching his eyes shut. But Green won’t let him go anywhere. He hums in Red’s ear, watching him writhe and squirm from each push and pull of Green squeezing his chest. He watches his tits bob back into place after such harsh touches.

“You love it when I play with you like this,” Green tells him, voice so low it’s nearly discernible. How is that possible when he’s so adamantly pressed against Red that he can feel every breath Green takes? “I know you do. Look, you’re already getting hard.”

Red doesn’t look. He can’t. Green pinches both of his nipples at the same time and Red arches his back, biting his lip as he turns his head away.

Green sucks at a spot on Red’s neck. _“Fuck…_ Your tits drive me crazy, Red.”

Green’s _voice_ is driving Red crazy. He tenses when he feels Green lift both of his tits and let them flounce back down. He moans into Red’s neck, helpless curses that set Red’s skin on fire. His cock twitches in his sweatpants and his right hand moves downward instinctively.

“Go ahead,” Green encourages, voice enticingly smooth. “I want to watch.”

Fuck, Red _wants_ him to watch. He’ll go deliberately slow to make Green frustrated. He’ll open his mouth and be intentionally loud just to feel Green shudder behind him. He’ll come all over himself and leave Green to clean up the mess.

So it’s with little hesitance that he reaches into his sweatpants and grips his dick firmly. It throbs in his hand. As Red pulls it out, he feels Green take a breath behind him. He releases it slowly, soft air being blown against Red’s ear and neck. Shivers race down Red’s spine, intensified by the first stroke of his right hand.

A bead of precum trickles down from the slit of his cock. Red works his hand over it, using the liquid to quicken his own pace. Between sudden gasps and interrupted grunts, his breathing comes rapidly.

Green’s heady breath tickles his ear. “Twist your hand a little more… There, just like that.” He sighs with pleasure as soon as Red follows his directions as if it’s _his_ dick being touched. Green smoothes his hands down Red’s chest to his abdomen. Their hands nearly touch, but Green stops right before his pubic hair. “Feel good?”

Red’s quiet as he stops stroking and rubs the pad of his thumb around the head of his dick. It’s plenty wet and the extra stimulation makes his breath catch.

“Love how fat your cock is,” Green whispers. He kisses Red’s cheek and doesn’t pull away, wet lips whispering the words directly against his skin. “Keep stroking. _Slower…_ That’s better.” Green moves his hands back the way they came, pinching at muscle on his way up.

The quiet and enthused way that Green speaks is making Red sweat quicker than he would normally. He can feel Green’s insidious smile pressed against his skin as clammy fingers begin flicking Red’s nipples in time with his strokes. When that’s not enough, Green pulls his tits apart and slaps them, taking joy in the way skin moves and reddens from his actions.

Red’s mouth opens but no sound comes out. He stops breathing momentarily, trying to stave off an orgasm that Green’s determined to hasten.

Green’s laughter swirls around his ear. “You close?”

Red bites his lip and tries to calm his breathing.

“I hope you are,” Green continues. He moves a hand up to briskly run through Red’s hair. “I want to see you come. I want to see the face you make.”

Red’s heart skips a beat at those words. He clenches his eyes shut and ignores the way his cock throbs in his hand.

“Watching cum drip down your cock is my favorite thing, Red,” Green murmurs. His voice is like a sigh, a soft admittance full of want and impatience. He squeezes Red’s nipples again, knowing how quickly that gets him off.

Red forces his eyes open and watches his hand swiftly stroke his dick. He’s forgotten about Green’s instruction to go slow; that’d gone out the window as soon as he’d started whispering things to him. Green wants him to come and _fuck_ , does Red want to come for him. He’s been gripped by that voice of his, pulled in and held tight, made to act and move exactly the way Green wants him to.

He’s been dancing to Green’s song the entire time, and Red hadn’t minded a moment of it. He tilts his head back and lifts his legs as he gets closer, so close. Green diverts his attention from Red’s tits down to his cock, his right hand finding Red’s own as they begin to stroke together.

“You feel so good,” Green mumbles into Red’s hair. “Your cock feels perfect to me.”

It feels perfect being stroked by Green, being in his hand. Red’s hand stays near the base, letting Green take over. Green moves his hand in just the right way, giving just the right amount of pressure and speed. But right before he comes, a _split second_ before Red jerks his hips upward, Green removes his hand.

Spurts of cum land on Red’s stomach and drip down onto his hand as he comes. Green watches it all with a smile placed against Red’s temple. He’s oddly quiet now that he’s gotten what he’s wanted. Green’s eyes follow each stream of cum and then he looks back at Red as he catches his breath.

Green brushes Red’s bangs out of the way to kiss his forehead. “Told you I just wanted to hold you,” he says triumphantly.

Red takes his time responding. He knows the perfect way to get Green to shut up, and it begins with his right hand. He lifts it languidly and opens his eyes to stare up at Green. “You’re on clean up duty.“

Green, infuriatingly, takes the job with a smile. He grabs Red’s wrist and brings his hand closer, taking two fingers in his mouth and licking them clean before pulling off. “Mm, my _second_ favorite part.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the corner of their bedroom—near the window that’s always at least slightly open—sits a chaise lounge chair that Green frequents when he’s in one of his moods. When he’s unsure of how to proceed on a paper that he’s submitting for review, or if he’s lost in the throes of research and needs a minute away from facts and statistics, _or_ if it’s been a long day for both of them and the evening breeze from the window is the only remedy for a tenuous day at work. Green often turns to the chaise lounge with its velvet upholstery and pleasing beige color to relax. He reclines there with a cushion to support his lower back and socializes on his phone.

Red watches as Green sits with an elbow leaning on the armrest. He doesn't look restless, but he’s there nonetheless, eyes glued to his phone, none the wiser. The last light of day falls upon him in gentle waves. His hair is lighter under its grace, near blonde as the sun deems fit. He’s dressed down to a navy blue v-neck shirt with dark grey boxer briefs. 

Red fixates but doesn’t look for long. He had a plan before coming in here, but now that the chaise lounge chair is involved, he’s contemplating a change. The curved edge of the piece of furniture is appealing and could serve his needs perfectly. Red pictures it in his head and takes the height into account. It should be fine.

“What’s up?”

Green’s finally noticed him standing in the doorway. It’s not some unspoken rule that Green is to be undisturbed while lounging in his special chair, but Red’s always respected his space and given him privacy. It’s not like him to stand eerily in the doorway like he’s got a favor to ask, and that couldn’t be farther from the truth now. It’s not about favors tonight; it’s about payback.

Red saunters into their bedroom with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He schools his expression into the epitome of boredom. He comes to stand at the foot of the chaise lounge, and his eyes drift from Green’s confused expression down to his legs. If Green changes positions, it’ll work out. Red can get him to do that.

Green sets his phone down. “You okay?”

Red nods. He’s perfectly fine, and the concern is appreciated, but he can’t afford to get all mushy right now. It’s not about that. He remembers the way Green had utilized his voice against him, sang a song that was crafted to personally affect Red and leave him weak. Green did it with deliberation, clear intent, and for the hell of it. Now Red wants to have some fun of his own.

He tilts his head slightly. “Come here.”

Green hesitates. He eyes Red warily. “Why…?”

Red waits. His hands are still in his pockets and his expression is _oh_ so disinterested. He will wait and Green will come. He’s so confident in this that he’s moved past this part in his head, already picturing how Green will look and how he’ll sound. Red glances down to Green’s shirt and the bare skin that's visible. Not enough. It’ll have to come off.

Green pulls his legs in and gets up on his knees. Carefully, he scoots closer to the edge of the chaise lounge, pausing before the curve. He’s still a distance away, but he’s followed Red’s instructions. He looks so lost and Red relishes in knowing that Green has no clue what's coming next.

Red meets his eyes. “Lay on your back.”

The realization spreads across Green’s face like the waves of sunlight and there’s that grin of his again. Red has to keep himself from reaching forward with a hand and gripping Green’s jaw, preventing him from uttering any knowing words or cocky phrases. Red _loves_ his voice, but he doesn’t want to hear it, not in that way, not with words. Gasps, moans, _choking_ is what he wants. Sounds that are desperate, grunts that tell of pleasure, whines and whimpers that beg for more. Green played such a _lovely_ song for him the other day; Red wants to put in a request of his own.

Green licks his lips, oblivious. “Oh, so you’re—”

“On your back,” Red interrupts.

Another look of surprise, but a shiver follows. Green unabashedly lets his arousal for Red’s assertiveness show. It’s the back and forth that they both really like, that push and pull that’s a part of nearly every facet of their lives, but there are times when Green gets shaken by the exasperation in Red’s stare, and there are times when Red falls to pieces at the impatience in Green’s hands. Green now understands what this session is going to be about, and Red is glad for that, as it gets his husband on his back faster.

Green lowers himself onto his hands and knees, and from there, lays flat on his stomach. Slowly, Green turns to lay on his back. In an attempt to be seductive, Green raises his left leg and reaches his hands above himself to curl into his brown hair. He puckers his lips and winks.

Insufferable. Red loves him to death.

Now that Green’s in the position that he wants, Red reaches down and forward to grab at his shirt. He starts pulling it up, and as he does so, Green lifts his arms and wraps them around Red’s waist.

“Are you gonna get on top?” Green asks, thinking they’re going to sixty-nine, which is a fine idea, but not tonight.

Red lifts Green’s shirt up to his chin and stares at a firm stomach and chest. Idly, he ghosts his fingers over Green’s sternum, eyes glued to pink nipples. He restrains himself. Not yet. Green’s made the mistake of talking again, and Red’s had enough of that.

He pulls back and away. He doesn’t let the way Green’s arms hang in the air bother him, nor the perplexed look on his husbands’ face at the loss of contact. Red’s back to being impassive, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his sweatpants.

Green lowers his hands back down to his sides, face reddening due to the position of his head and body. “Wh—?”

Red pulls down his pants and frees his flaccid cock. “Shut up and suck,” Red orders, voice carrying slight irritation. He steps forward so that his dick is right in front of Green’s face, and as soon as Green opens his mouth, Red angles the tip of his dick inside, a sharp intake of breath following.

He allows himself a moment to bask in the heat of Green’s mouth, wet and perfect for Red’s cock. It fits so snuggly inside and he can feel himself getting hard as Green swirls his tongue around the tip. Green moans obnoxiously and Red pushes more of his dick inside to cut it off.

Next, Red licks the pad of his thumbs and eases forward. More of his dick is pushed into Green’s mouth, but he takes it all, back arching, mouth open wide. Red’s not even fully hard yet, but Green will let him know when it’s too much. It’s just nice to hear wet sounds instead of the opinions of a self-important fuck.

… But that fuck is his husband, so Red pulls his cock out of Green’s mouth for a few seconds to allow him to breathe, and then back in it goes. Green lifts his arms and places them on Red’s ass to grip.

Back to Green’s nipples, which aren’t perked yet, but that changes when Red’s wet thumbs flick against them both at the same time. Green arches his back with a sudden jerk, but Red pushes him back down. He thrusts more of his cock into that big ass mouth. Shut up. _Suck._

Green does so, his fingers digging into the skin of Red’s ass.

Red’s eyes are completely captivated by the way Green’s pink, hard nipples move when he flicks them. They bounce back into place after he tugs on them slightly, pointing up at him, perfectly shaped, nice and round. Red rubs his thumb around them in small circles. He neglects them purposefully to run his hands down the expanse of Green’s chest and abdomen. His large hands touch and caress with purpose and admiration. He applies weight to his exploration, pushing in when he gets to Green’s stomach, firmness giving him resistance.

Green pinches his ass and Red cuts his journey short. He pulls back and grips the base of his cock, pulling it free from Green’s mouth. Drool that’d pooled in the corners of his mouth falls onto the chaise lounge. Lines of it drip down Green’s cheeks. It’s beautiful. Red can’t wait to add his cum to it.

While he waits for Green to catch his breath, Red grips his cock just under the head. He smears precum and drool all over Green’s face. He watches as he wets Green’s nose, his cheeks, his chin, and his jaw. He rubs the tip of his cock lovingly against his husbands’ cheek, and all Green can do is breathlessly look up at him, his words stolen by the girth of Red’s dick.

Red smiles down at him. He waits a beat and eases his cock right back into Green’s open mouth. He’s fully hard now, so he doesn’t press in all the way, but he does thrust lightly once. He hears Green moan from it, arching his back again, lifting up off the chaise lounge.

For the first time, Red lifts his eyes and looks to Green’s clothed erection. Since his hands are occupied playing with his husbands’ nipples, that leaves one other option for Green to relieve himself.

“Get yourself off,” Red tells him and leaves it at that. He feels one of Green’s hands move and it enters his sight soon enough. Green reaches inside his boxer briefs and pulls out his cock. His stroke is half-hearted and distracted, but every so often he gets a good squeeze in there.

Red’s gaze returns to pretty pink and light tan skin. The feeling of Green’s soft skin beneath his fingertips is wonderful combined with the sounds of him choking on Red’s cock. There are little to no scars upon Green’s flesh, but Red traces the ones he can reach. There’s one around his left side that’s small in length and hardly noticeable from a distance. There’s another just to the right of his collarbone. Red feels at these places with smooth hands. He circles back to Green’s nipples and follows up his gentle caresses with a harsh pinching.

 _“Mffhm!”_ Green groans loudly around Red’s cock. He turns his head so that Red’s dick falls from his mouth. He gasps for breath with eyes squeezed shut.

Red’s smile is permanent on his face. One pinching and already Green’s being so _loud_. Red switches his hips so his cock moves along Green’s face. It’s coated in drool and precum now, wet and glistening and _hot_. Another bead falls from the slit and Red stops to make sure it drips right onto Green’s cheek.

Green’s panting so heavily. He’s so desperate for air and Red feels for him...a little. He waits so patiently for his husband to regain himself, but the wait is excruciatingly long. The cool air hits Red’s soaking wet dick and he wants nothing more than to return to Green’s greedy mouth, to sink into that heat and feel Green’s tongue around the slit of his cock.

And he does so, but not first without some kisses from Green to the length of his dick. Up to the very tip they go, and once the last little bit of affection is given, Red thrusts his cock back into that mouth, and Green _sucks_ so good and so long that Red’s cock throbs and his hips stutter. He’s getting close, but he’s not done playing around with Green yet.

Red’s hands return to skin that’s getting warmer and warmer by the second. He touches Green’s nipples again, twisting them between his thumbs and forefingers. He squishes the bits of fat that rest on Green’s chest. He toys with soft skin and watches it move between his hands. He moves his three fingers in circles along it, hearing Green grunt, hearing the furious strokes of his cock that speed up the more that Red feels along his body.

He wishes he could run his tongue over those nipples. He wants to taste them, to suck on them, to scrape them gently with his teeth. But Green hadn't used his mouth the other day, and Red will do the same. He feels at the curves of Green’s body with fascination. He runs his hands as far down as he dares, not wanting to push the full length of his cock in Green’s mouth. His fingers circle a belly button and make their way back up.

It’s when Green starts confidently bobbing his head that Red’s hands finally still. He’s got a nipple in each hand, ready for another pinching, but Green interrupts with sloppy movements of his mouth along the length of Red’s cock. He’s taking in a good amount, and Red holds his breath.

The sounds of Green gagging and choking and gasping around his cock is like _music_ , pure music to his ears. It’s lovely and just what he wants. He’s messy, it’s wet, it’s perfect. Red groans himself and backs up, removing his cock from Green’s mouth.

Break time again, but this time, Red’s got another idea. The wetness on his thumbs has long since dried, but his dick can make up for that. He steps out of his sweatpants and moves around the lounge, leaving Green where he is to intake as much air as he possibly can.

Red grips his dick and aims it at Green’s left nipple. He moves closer and nudges it with the tip of his dick. He covers it with Green’s saliva and his precum. He swirls the head of his dick around it and watches it glisten in the light.

Green is beating his dick so quickly now, his body shivering. He’s still gasping while Red smears drool all over Green’s chest. The temptation to lick his nipples is so great, it’s staggering, but Red stands firm. He feels Green’s breathing even out, and before he can even _think_ to say anything, Red is back in position, his fully hard cock ready for another round of sucking.

But this time will be the last time, Red can feel it. As he pushes inside Green’s mouth once more, feeling his tongue lapping up any precum that falls, feeling Green suck hungrily and eagerly, feeling him wiggle on the chaise lounge as he pumps his own cock, Red knows he won’t be able to last much longer.

His eyes flick up and he watches Green stroke himself. His hips thrust upward, his cock bouncing as his hand twists. Green moans and the vibrations of his voice are felt so _intimately_ that Red moans right along with him.

Before Green comes, Red returns to his nipples which are dripping wet. They’re even prettier like this, Red finds. He squeezes them again. He lightly pulls them. He tugs. He eases that hurt with soft touches and massages.

Green lets Red’s cock slip from his mouth as he gets close. His breath is hitching, his voice teetering in and out of a moan. His hand moves so quickly over his cock, and Red watches with hooded eyes and listens with rapt attention as his husband comes with a hoarse moan. His voice cuts in and out as cum spills on his chest and stomach.

Red savors the sight. He reaches forward and spreads the cum all over Green’s chest, making more of a mess. But it looks so dirty like this, so unbecoming. He dips his finger into a puddle of cum and uses it to wet Green’s nipples again. His cock throbs as he watches Green's nipples twitch. He can still hear Green groaning in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Not finished just yet. Red backs away again to take in the whole picture of Green laid out on the chaise lounge. He’s red-faced and panting, face still completely wet, mouth hanging open. His chest is covered in cum and saliva. His cock is dripping with cum. It’s enough to make Red feel satisfied with his payback, but there’s one more thing he wants to do, one last hurrah, a picture that’s been in his mind for days.

He eases forward again and Green’s lips close around his cock. He’s just sucking the head while Red strokes himself. It’s enough when he’s already so close, when he watches the way Green’s dick twitches and more cum falls down his shaft. _Fuck_ , he’s so beautiful, painted with cum as he is. Red loves him so much despite his big fucking mouth.

But that mouth is working magic right now, and Red feels himself getting close. He pulls his cock out of Green’s mouth before he comes inside it. Red can tell, even from this angle, that Green’s confused. He always comes inside. He _likes_ to come inside. Why is this time different?

Red grins as he aims his dick at Green’s face, and after a few more quick strokes that twist just the way he likes, the first spurt of cum shoots out and lands on Green’s nose. More follow, coating Green’s cheeks, chin, jaw and collarbone in streaks of thick white. Red forces himself to keep his eyes open to watch where each gush of cum falls.

Some lands in Green’s hair, in his eyelashes, and on his forehead. He’s nice and wet with Red’s hot, thick cum and it’s fucking gorgeous.

Green's red, panting face. His lips parted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, cum all over his body... That has to be Red’s favorite part. He gathers some cum on his index finger and rubs it over Green’s lips, coating them effectively. “Start cleaning yourself up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head this chapter is called "red shuts a bitch up"


End file.
